All for you
by LEMONedy
Summary: Arty and Alfy have phone sex.


The Atlantic ocean. A beautiful place, filled with life, colour, extremely vast, and basically like every other ocean. To Arthur Kirkland, the country of England, however, it was just as evil as the Berlin Wall. It stood in his way, and coudn't be passed. Unlike a wall, however, it's certain that the ocean will never be removed. Arthur was seperated from the one person he thought he needed most by a large body of hydrogen oxide.

Arthur stumbled into his lonely house, after a lonely night at the pub. He had only downed a few glasses that night, which was almost nothing at all compared to what he normally drank. He had been feeling sick lately, every time he saw more then one person together. He wasn't sure if this was the cause of the sickness, he but was just speculating here. The lonely house was dark, and gave him a depressing welcome.

He tripped and fell face first into his couch, hardly able to see a thing. He squinted in the night, looking for something out of the ordinary. But, alas, the shadows depicted nothing of the sort. The solemn country let out a discontent sigh, as he climbed up on his couch, and reached for the lamp on his side table. He tugged at the switch, illuminating the living space dimly. Arthur flipped on his back, his arm flopping over his face. He could almost feel a bit of a weird warmth from his forehead, and thought it to be a fever. He let out another sigh after laying down, preparing to hoist himself up and scavenge his house for drugs.

The phone rang. Arthur froze. Why would his phone ring? At this hour? What friends did he have that wanted to speak to him? "Who is it?" He moaned unpleasantly, as he pressed his ear against the receiver, holding it tightly in his left hand.

"Arty...?" An all familiar voice called out. Arthur gasped aloud, picking himself right up. "A-Alfred, is that you?" His eyes were wide with shock, his mouth agape.

A small chuckle of amusement came from Alfred's end, causing Arthur to pout. "Wh-why would you call me...?" He crawled forward on his couch, almost as if Alfred was sitting right there, and he could go up to him and touch him. "I was lonely. And you're my friend. Good enough reason?" Al replied. Arthur's face reddened, as he sunk into the back of the couch.

"I guess that's sufficient..." Another chuckle from Alfred, which was followed by an awkward silence.

"I wanted to hear you..." He whispered softly.

Arthur immediately felt his cock twitch at the tone of voice Alfred had. "A-Alfy...?" Arthur questioned quietly, feeling too light-headed to throw a fit. "I miss you..." America threw out another odd line.

"Alfred, what's wrong...?" His voice too became a squeaky whisper. An exhasperated sigh could be heard.

"I just told you, don't be stupid." Arthur heard a small sniffle, almost like America was sick, or maybe crying? Arthur leaned forward, and felt like he himself was about to cry. "I miss you, too..." He confessed.

"A-Artyyy..." Alfred moaned somewhat loudly. Arthur blushed, feeling his manhood twitch yet again.

"Wh-what...?" He was growing embarassed as he replied.

"Moan for me..." He sighed out. Alfred was pushed back on the couch, almost as if an invisible force punched him in the face, causing him to fall backwards on his back. "What do you mean..." Arthur hid his face with his arm, letting out a shaky breath.

"Moan. Come on, for me." Alfred began sounding more like himself. Arthur gritted his teeth. He was lonely, and didn't have anything to lose by doing so, right?

"N-nnn..." Arthur breathed out, brushing a hand across his chest, applying pressure on his left nipple.

"That's a good boy... Keep going..." Alfred encouraged him to go further.

"A-Alfred, why do you--" England was about to question America's behaviour, but was shushed gently by him.

"Just keep going..." His soothing voice was followed by the sound of coins clinking against each other, and a zipper. Arthur would have questioned, if he hadn't all ready got horny off of his voice.

England slowly wriggled himself free of his pants, breathing nervously and heavily all the while. "A-Al...!" He gasped, as he pressed a finger to his hole. America replied with a sweet 'Mmm...' sound. Arthur teased himself painfully, pinching at the soft flesh, to scared to get inside.

"Come on, louder. Let me know it feels good."

"A-ahnnn..." He pushed his middle finger inside, feeling his face grow hotter as he went deeper. Alfred let out a soft breathing sound in approval, causing Arthur to add another finger. He made a noise that sounded almmost painful as he began to move his fingers inside himself.

"A-Alfred..." England whimpered, trying to keep his wit about him, feeling his head grow dizzier.

"C'mon, Arty, louder. Pretend it's me." Arthur let out a scream of pleasure as he pictured vividly America's smiling face looking down at him, while he fingered him.

"Ohhh, you seem to like that..."

"B-be quiet..." He tried to disapprove, but it ended up sounding like another erotic moan.

"Mnnn, the more you protest, the harder I'm gonna' get..." England almost chuckled at this.

Arthur gasped loudly as he wrapped his hand around the shaft of his cock. He eased up as he lazily stroked himself, letting out soft breaths. "Al... Let me hear you, too..." England wanted something desperately to jack off to. After waiting for a little bit, and the sound of money yet again, his voice groaned softly, "Arthur Kirkland..." At that, England lost his breath, and came all over his couch. He stayed silent for a few momets after, until Alfred broke it. "I love you..." Arthur's eyes began to dampen.

"Shut up, I love you more..." He whimpered, suddenly feeling insanely emotional.

The sound that followed was the phone beeping. Alfred's voice had disappeared. "F-fuck..." Arthur whispered, as he stared at the phone. He found himself becoming nauseated, as he struggled to pick himself up off the couch. He stumbled over to the window on the opposite side of the room, opened it, and hung out of it. "FUUUCK!!!" He screamed into the night, tears pouring from his eyes. He picked up his head, to see that he was accompanied by the silhouette of a passer-by, who was just barely illuminated by the street light. Feeling extremely foolish now, he slumped to the floor.

"Fuck the world..." He whispered softly, looking over to the pistol he always kept on his living room table. It was loaded, too. He reached for it, hungry for a bullet in his brain. Before his fingers touched it, there was a knock at the door. "Fuck off!" He cried, hating the nerve of some people, knocking at his door at such an hour. "Arthur..."

Arthur immediately stood upon hearing his name called, and rushed to the door. It was him. The door flung open, and without even looking at his face, he jumped into him. "Alfred, you dumbfuck, why are you--"

"I came to visit." He whispered softly, stroking his hair lovingly. England cried louder, burying his head deeper into the soft fabric of America's jacket. He gently brought a hand to the crying man's face, and stared at him sweetly. "I love you. Arthur Kirkland." And with that, he ceased the country's crying with a kiss.

Maybe the Atlantic Ocean wasn't such an impenetrable barrier after all, Alfred thought to himself as beads of salty water dripped one-by-one from his hair.


End file.
